


Recovery

by KuraKuro



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ren misses Aoba whilst at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss You, Aoba

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the prompts from the Renao Week on tumblr! ^^ Day one is recovery- I've written one chapter for whilst Ren was in hospital, and one for an ill Aoba!  
> (This is only the second fic I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it!)

Blinking his amber eyes, Ren awoke. It seemed to still be very early in the morning. Stretching out, he felt a few sharp pains in his body, and flinched. He was definitely much weaker than before, but at least he could finally be with Aoba.

'I miss you, Aoba,' he thought as he heaved a deep sigh, which pained him.

Even though Aoba had been visiting him every day- ever since he had been admitted into this hospital- he still missed him when he wasn't there. Ren knew it was selfish and also immature, but he couldn't help it.

After all, even as an allmate he had slept with Aoba every night. Normally he slept by his feet, but a few times he had moved up to sleep next to Aoba's face instead. He couldn't help wanting to be up there with him, by his partner's side. The bond Ren had with him was stronger than any other.

He wondered if it was still going to be okay for him to sleep with Aoba again, now that he was in Sei's body...

Aoba's sleeping face was something he had been missing very much. When he was asleep, the man always looked completely at peace. With such a calm face, closed eyes, his blue hair falling gently over his face and his soft breathing, Ren couldn't help but find his partner beautiful.

'...I really miss you, Aoba...' Ren clutched at his painful chest. It felt like his heart was sinking a little. He felt it, but it was still beating as steadily as usual.

Now, he had to look down on the man he loved rather than look up at him from the floor or from his bag.

Finally holding the smaller blue-haired boy in his arms, rather than it being the other way around, was truly a special feeling to Ren. Holding Aoba as a human rather than being held by him as an allmate would take some time to get used to. But Aoba's feel was indescribable. The feel of being able to touch him as a human was something that was like a dream. It was so unreal that Ren could finally have the chance to touch Aoba as a human himself.

But, although it didn't feel like it could be true, it was. That something so amazing could be a reality... There were no words that Ren could use to describe the experience of being able to truly be with Aoba like that.

'I want to see you again, I miss you, because...'

The feeling in his chest became more painful at the memory of his fingertips trailing over Aoba's pale skin, and gently stroking his cheek. There were also memories of Aoba's adorable smile as he felt Ren's touch, and when they pressed their foreheads together like they always used to. The memory of Aoba's gentle voice, the memory of his familiar scent, the memory of the taste of his lips pushing against Ren's in a kiss...

'...I love you, Aoba,' Ren sighed again, and shut his eyes. When would he be able to leave? Would he be better soon?

But... Could he really be with Aoba... In that way, now that he was in Sei's body?

He felt something that would've been alien to him a year ago- the feel of tears filling up his eyes. However, being away from his partner for so long, in the hospital when he was abroad, had made him all too familiar with this feeling.

'Don't give in, Ren,' he thought. 'Because... Now, I'm back in Midorijima. I'm back with Aoba- I see him every day, and I'll see him tomorrow too! He is so kind to come and visit every day. Soon he won't have to, because I'll be able to go and live with him when I'm finished in here, so don't cry. Aoba wouldn't want you to cry either!' Ren reassured himself, and wiped his eyes. The pain was a little less the bear now.

 

But then, Ren thought he heard Aoba's voice. His heart suddenly lifted, and seemed to have sped up rapidly.

"Ren," it whispered.

...No, Aoba couldn't possibly be here in the middle of the night! Ren knew this, so he turned over (grunting at the dull pain that ran through his body) and closed his eyes again.

"Ren," Aoba's voice called again, a little louder this time. "It's Aoba, open the window!"

The window? Looking over, Ren could see that shade of blue that he loved- the colour of Aoba's hair- peeking around the space between the curtains. Was he waiting outside the window?

Leaning over, he pushed the curtains aside. A grinning face greeted him, and immediately his heart started to skip with joy.

"Aoba!" he called out, getting up and opening the window a little too quickly and feeling a sharp pain in his back, making him grunt painfully. Hearing Ren's familiar low voice made Aoba grin, and his heart felt like it had sped up too.

"Shh, and don't over-do it," Aoba scolded more quietly, and he put a finger to his soft lips as he crawled in through the window.

"Aoba, what are you doing?" Ren cocked his head in confusion like a little puppy, making Aoba's smile widen.

"I came to see you, of course," Aoba put his forehead to Ren's. "I know it's very early in the morning, but I couldn't wait," he said gently, looking caringly into Ren's welcoming and familiar amber eyes. The gentle pair of amber eyes stared back happily, and Ren automatically moved forward and licked Aoba's chin in happiness.

Softly as to not wake up any other patients next door, the smaller man let out a laugh.

"You're still the same Ren as before," he laughed. Ren hesitated, and then simply asked:

"Is that so?" and he cocked his head again.

"Yes, you'll always be my Ren," Aoba whispered. A warm and fuzzy feeling ran through the dark-haired man's human body, mainly centred around his heart. Slightly weakly, he wrapped his pale arms around his partner's slim waist. Just this once... He wanted to do this.

"And you'll always be my precious partner, Aoba," Ren smiled. Those words caused the same warm fuzzy feeling he felt to be felt by Aoba too, and his cheeks tinged pink with happiness as his smile spread wider.

 

In that moment, both men knew that no one else could ever have the precious relationship they had. They were soulmates- there was no doubt about it. The concerns about Ren now being in Sei's body... They could wait until a later time.

Just for this time, Ren wanted to hold Aoba.

The two pressed their foreheads together again, just like they always used to.

"Aoba... Thank you for coming to see me, I missed you a lot," Ren whispered. Aoba smiled.

"I missed you too, which is why I came to see you."

Ren grinned, and his sharp canines were exposed.

"You're so cute," Aoba laughed.

The dark-haired man moved his face closer to Aoba's, who let out a little gasp.

For a second, they both simply stared into each other's eyes, tenderly. Slowly, Ren moved away again. He couldn't ruin the moment by doing something like that.

"Aoba..." Ren's low voice whispered. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he couldn't say what he thought.

'I love you, Aoba.' Ren thought this part to himself.

"I love you, Ren," Aoba smiled, staring into his deep amber eyes as he thought this.

"You'll always be my precious partner."

Ren took his lover into his warming arms, and both men felt like they couldn't be happier. At that moment, they were calm, and this was all they wanted to do.


	2. Get Well Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aoba is feeling ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't straight after the first- it's quite some time later :3 Sorry, it's quite short!

Groaning, Ren slowly sat himself up and stretched his arms out to the sides. Slowly, he blinked and let out a long yawn.

"Good morning, Aob-" he began, but stopped mid-sentence. Where was Aoba? He had fallen asleep holding his lover, but where was he now? Normally, Ren was first to wake up, so this was very odd.

Could someone have kidnapped him?

Taking a deep breath, Ren calmed himself. Aoba had probably just gone downstairs after waking up early.

Sighing, Ren pulled himself out of bed. He didn't bother trying to do anything with his messed-up dark hair, as he wanted to find Aoba as quickly as possible. He rushed out of the room and downstairs, calling Aoba's name.

When he walked into the living room, he noticed a shaking back with blue hair trailing down it.

"Aoba! Why are you here?" Immediately, Ren called out. The shaking body turned around weakly, and his face was very pale.

"Ren... I was ill in the night, so I didn't want to go back to bed in case I made you ill too," the voice that came out of Aoba's dry lips was hoarse. Even though he looked very ill and weak, he still smiled softly when he saw Ren. The taller man's brow creased in worry.

"Aoba, I don't mind if I get ill, I want to care for you." Hearing this, the young blue-haired man sighed, and rubbed his painful stomach.

"But _I_ don't want you to get ill... Okay?" Ren's face became stubborn, which Aoba found really cute, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Not okay," Ren replied as he strode over to his curled-up lover. "I want to care for you Aoba," he repeated, placing the back of his hand on Aoba's forehead. "You're very hot, so I will get some ice." Ren gave him a charming smile, and the smaller man found it so sweet that he couldn't say no.

"Alright Ren, just don't come too close," he said faintly, his voice weak.

 

Ren returned with an ice-pack and some blankets, then placed the blankets on the floor and pressed the ice-pack onto Aoba's forehead.

"I brought blankets in case you want any, and this will cool you down."

"Thanks... As always," Aoba grinned feebly.

"The pleasure is mine," Ren grinned back. "Aoba, I want to kiss you, if that's okay?"

"No, Ren, you'll get ill..." Aoba could almost see Ren's ears and tail droop as his expression fell. He sighed. He could never resist that adorable yet sad expression, so he added, "you can as soon as I'm better, okay?"

Ren grinned at this, revealing his adorable canine teeth.

"I'll make sure you get better as soon as possible then, Aoba!"

 

. . . . .

 

All day, Ren had been caring for Aoba, and he really appreciated that. Honestly, Ren was too kind.

"Ren... You made me feel a lot better today, you and Baa-chan both, so I'm very grateful."

"It's because I love you, Aoba," Ren smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his head.

"And I love you too Ren, I really do," Aoba grinned back, his smile was a little stronger than before. To his shock, his lover suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up- he was being carried bridal-style!

"Woah-! Ren?"

"You need to go to bed now, so you get better," Ren said softly as he carried Aoba upstairs.

 

"You might get ill if you sleep with me..." Aoba frowned, but the taller man was already busy tucking him into bed. Soon after, he crawled in with his blue-haired lover and wrapped him up tightly in his arms.

"You're very precious to me, so I want to keep you safe even while you sleep," he whispered, and looked earnestly into Aoba's eyes with his own amber ones.

"Alright..." Aoba sighed, smiling. Ren looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he bit his lip. "What's up?" The dark-haired man hesitated for a second before replying.

"Well... If you feel a lot better, can I kiss you goodnight? We always do it, and..." he trailed off, looking away nervously. He opened his mouth again, to take back what he just said, but he was interrupted.

"You're so cute, Ren," Aoba grinned. "I'm feeling much better, so you can kiss me if you like." Ren's amber eyes widened, and he looked so happy that Aoba could imagine his tail wagging.

 

Softly, he lifted Aoba's chin and closed his eyes. A second later, the smaller man closed his too, and Ren's surprisingly soft lips met with his still-hot ones. His lips were cool, and a little wet too. It was really soothing.

One of his lover's hands was affectionately placed on Aoba's pale cheek, and so Aoba shuffled closer toward his partner and moved his hands up to the back of Ren's neck. Their lips moved together, the smaller man's lips slowly being cooled by his lover's welcoming and wet ones.

Tenderly, Ren's hand moved to Aoba's waist. He began to deepen the kiss, pulling the blue-haired man closer and then pushing the his lips apart with his tongue. This caused him to sigh in pleasure, and he submitted quickly- letting Ren's tongue enter his mouth and rub lovingly against his own tongue. Ren sighed softly, and as Aoba let out a quiet and content moan his hands travelled up Ren's neck and tangled themselves in his dark hair.

As much as they both wanted this moment to last forever- and as much as they wanted to touch each other more- they knew that they could carry on after Aoba had regained his strength, and there was less of a chance of Ren becoming ill.

Eventually, Ren pulled back after some hesitation, and they both sighed together, then placed their foreheads together.

"Thanks, as always," Aoba grinned.

"It's my pleasure," Ren replied softly.

 

And so, the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ren would be veryy protective of Aoba if he got ill (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
